casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Not in Holby Anymore
"Not in Holby Anymore" is the 1017th episode of Casualty and the 13th episode of the 31st series. It was preceded by "About My Mother" and followed by "All I Want for Christmas Is You". The episode was directed by Matthew Evans and written by Simon Norman. Synopsis Following the bad inspection report, Jacob decides to crack down on the rest of the staff during the night shift, especially David, Louise and Noel. Noel is feeling useless after Elle brings in a new electronic check-in system, whereas Jacob isn't confident that David and Louise are bringing their best into work. As a result, he tries to get Louise to show a more compassionate side and organises for David to go out with the paramedics so he can become more confident. David goes with Iain and Jez to a local nightclub where there's been reports of an injury. However, a series of occurrences at the club result in a dramatic turn of events. A young couple, Owen and Natalie, are denied entry and therefore park their car outside, jump the fence, and gain access via the fire escape. Inside, a man named Kyle alerts security of a man named Dan who's been giving drugs to his 18-year old brother Stu. In a panic, Dan raises the fire alarm which results in the crows heading for the exit. However, Owen and Natalie's car is blocking the way, and soon the crowd become crushed. When David sees the chaos unfolding from above, he racks up the courage to jump down onto the car and move it, just in time to prevent Kyle's crush injuries from becoming much worse. Back at the ED, Kyle is treated for a pneumothorax whilst Dan and Stu escape with minor injuries. The staff soon become suspicious of Dan when neither of them seem to want him around. Meanwhile, Owen proves difficult for Alicia and Louise to treat and they soon begin to worry about his mental state, although Natalie insists that he's okay. In the staff room, Cal gives Ethan some tips for his new online dating profile. Cal takes his phone, and later agrees to give it back to him if he treats an elderly man with foot problem. Whilst Ethan is treating the elderly man named George, Noel continues to wonder what's in his black suitcase that he carries around everywhere with him. He explains how him and Big Mac had a running bet as to what was inside it, having never seen it unlocked. Although Noel probes him about opening it, George refuses to co-operate. However, later in the shift Noel works out that as George is tapping on the case he's actually using Morse code. Understanding this from what Big Mac had taught him, Noel is able to unlock the case and show George that there's a service uniform inside. Jacob checks up on David and Louise throughout the shift, which just puts them both more on edge. Louise attempts to help Owen and Natalie, but they make it clear they're not willing to help themselves when she finds them in the toilet rolling a joint. When she gets them back in cubicles, Owen begins to exhibit some unusual behaviour and eventually Natalie convinces him to let the staff help him, as they arrange for a psychiatric assessment. Alicia is irritated when she discovers that Jez has hacked her online dating profile, claiming that she's pregnant. Meanwhile whilst Kyle continues receiving treatment, Dan takes Stu to a local drug hideout and convinces him to take ketamine. However, Dan soon realises that something's wrong when he checks up on Stu and finds him fitting and vomiting. He calls for an ambulance and Stu is taken back to the ED. He receives treatment and even goes into VF, but the team are able to resuscitate him. David is furious that Dan got Stu to take the drugs, and shouts at him in the middle of reception in an attempt to get through to him. After, Dan goes and apologises to Kyle. Back in the staff room, Ethan checks his phone and sees that he's got multiple messages, most likely as a result of the bio Cal wrote for him. Despite this, he's put off upon discovering that this was only because he claimed in the bio that he wasn't looking for anything serious. Alicia offers to rewrite him a bio, but Ethan soon realises that she knows him better than anyone else. Through flashbacks to earlier in the day, a conversation between Duffy, Jacob and Charlie is shown in full where Jacob offers to buy them both breakfast if Charlie can get through to the staff better with a more encouraging approach. Noticing a patient being wheeled in dressed as a Wizard of Oz character, Charlie says that he'll only make encouragements and suggestions related to the topic. Back in the present, Jacob assumes he'll be buying them both breakfast due to the fact Charlie was successful. Louise, Noel and David aren't happy and decide to go elsewhere when they discover that the day was all a game for Jacob, Charlie and Duffy. However, through further flashbacks it's revealed that Duffy had an agreement with Charlie that he could get Jacob to stop being so hard on the staff during the shift, she'd buy breakfast. In the present they reveal this to Jacob, who feels equally as left out as the other three, and decides to join them instead of joining Duffy and Charlie for breakfast.